Undisclosed Desires
by pathtales
Summary: Set in between S1 and 2: The light may have failed, but several villains planned for that. The team will have to face all new challenges set by those who wish to destroy them, and some challenges they inflicted on themselves. Rating up for safety. Completed
1. Frustration

**A/N: Yes, I have seen the leaked episodes of the last 2 episodes and this is MY response to it, however the story starts right after Insecurities. For the most part it will follow CANON, but I want to change it a little to what I felt would have been better since I feel like the last 2 episodes were rushed. Afterwards, I will go into my own plot and ignore the 2nd season, though expect plenty of one-shots when that comes out.**

Ch. 1- Frustration

"I should have known!" Wally growled as he punched the wall. He immediately regretted it and shook the pain off as he placed the tracker on his souvenir shelf. He didn't know why, but he had finally started warming up to Artemis, but then she goes and does the worst thing he could think of. He never imagined that she would have been so insecure that she'd jeopardized the mission. It really hurt him, but honestly, it confused him as well. _Why was he feeling so strongly about this?_ His thoughts were interrupted by someone at the door.

"What the heck man?" Robin said from the door. "Aqualad told Batman about the mission and now he's taking her to somewhere and won't even tell ME the details. Dude, what happened?"

"Artemis insisted on coming with us because Red Arrow was, then she made us go on a wild goose chase so she could track down sports master and Cheshire herself because of how insecure she is now that Roy's joined the team." Wally explained quickly, too angry to notice the strange look on Robin's face.

"Shit." Robin muttered, pacing the room.

"What?" Kid Flash asked him.

"I think I know what's going on." Robin said. "I need to go." he rushed out the door and Wally easily kept up with him.

"Robin!" miss Martian exclaimed when she saw him. "We just saw batman leave with Artemis, what's going on?"

"I think I know, but I can't tell you." Robin repeated.

"Why can't you tell is dude?" KF asked frustrated.

"I can't, ok." Robin sighed. "I can't tell you guys things about her that she's not ready for you to know. I only know because I live with Batman and I know the importance of private information."

"Well, all we know is that Batman did not say anything after I informed him of the mission, he simply told Artemis to come with him and left." Aqualad said.

"Robin, can you tell us whether or not she's in trouble?" Zantana asked. The rest of the team turned to her, remembering that she was the closest to the archer.

"Of course she's in trouble." Robin scoffed. "I just want to know what the trouble is."

"Well maybe this means she's the mole." Red Arrow said. "Her behavior was almost too friendly with Cheshire."

"Dude, she's not the mole." Robin snapped. "You're only here because you got accepted into the league and you have to set a good example."

"You were accepted into the league?"Aqualad asked. "And you did not tell us this?"

"I was going to, but the mission came up." Red Arrow replied. "Then all this, it just never came up."

"Fine," Wally said, "But that doesn't explain Artemis. I'm starting to agree with Red Arrow, she might just be the mole."

"She's not the mole!" Zantana snapped. "If she was, she could have given you all up much sooner."

"Zantana makes a good point." Aqualad said.

"Wait." KF said sadly. "There was something I never told you guys because I didn't think it was important."

"What is it?" Superboy asked. He had previously been quiet while absorbing all the information.

"When we lost our memories, Artemis and I were together and she thought that it was a test and she was supposed to kill me." Wally said quickly.

"And you never mentioned that?" Red Arrow asked furiously.

"That doesn't matter, trust me." robin said.

"Fine, we will leave it for now," Aqualad said. "But we will need information soon."

"Agreed." Robin nodded.

"Well, I'm starving." Wally muttered. "Later." and he dashed out the Zeta tubes.

"I'm going too." Robin said, going through right after him.

"Did they go to the same location?" Superboy asked.

"They're friends outside of the whole super hero thing." Red Arrow shrugged. "Like Kaldur and I. We use to hang out during down times."

"That makes since." Miss Martian said. "Um, dinner anyone?"

"I'll help you cook." Zantana smiled weakly.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Oliver! Dinah!" Batman called to the two in Green Arrow's headquarters.

"Oh, hey Batman." Oliver said, wearing a suit as he came to see what was going on. Black Canary came out in an evening gown, and it was obvious they were about to go out on a date.

"You actually let her go on that damned mission!" Batman scowled at Green Arrow.

"Well she insisted..." Green Arrow started, but was silenced by Bat's glare.

"Of course she insisted." Batman glowered. "But you should have known she'd want vengeance. That's why you adopt Red Arrow and I adopted Robin, to help them with it. But just letting her go off? That was plain reckless."

"That bad, huh?" Oliver said trying some humor, but saw it fail.

"I'm putting an end to this now." Batman said, turning to Artemis. "You should have known better. Much better."

Artemis hadn't said a word since Wally had yelled at her, and she simply bowed her head in response. She hated herself right now and felt horrible.

"But, I know you feel guilty about it and learned from you're actions." Batman continued. "Consider yourself on probation."

"What do you mean?" Black Canary asked.

"She's not to do any mission concerning Cheshire or Sportsmaster until she tells the team her connection with them."

"What?" Artemis finally spoke up.

"You heard me." batman said. "It's a compromise to the team, and they need to know."

"Fine." Artemis said dejectedly. She left and went back to her home to finally go to bed.

"Hey baby girl." she jumped at the sound of her father's voice.

"Dad!" Artemis jumped back in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for you, baby." He said as lovingly as he could manage.

"Leave. Now." She glared.

"Not before we talk." (end scene of Insecurities).

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~


	2. Understandings

**Set During/After Performance **

Ch. 2: Understandings.

"Well, it looks like it's just us." Wally said as he walked into the living room of the cave and sat down next to Zatanna.

"Wait, I thought you would have gone on the mission?" She asked.

"Nope, it was a load of bull from Robin." Wally said. "He is doing a friend a favor and is covering it up as an official mission."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Zatanna asked, more to herself than anyone.

"I have an idea, but it's not my secret to tell." Wally shrugged and Zatanna frowned.

"I wish he would trust me more." Zatanna muttered.

"You really like him, don't you?" Wally asked and Zatanna looked up and blushed.

"Yes, I do alright. And he been helping me out so much with my dad." She sighed. "But then he does something that I'd never expect and I don't know what to think."

"I'm with you." Wally groaned. "I thought I was actually starting to get Artemis and then she goes and screws up the mission out of pure selfishness."

"You like Artemis?" Zatanna smiled. "I knew it!"

"What, no I…" Wally stuttered before lowering his eyes. "Yeah, I think I do." Zatanna couldn't help it, she laughed. "What?"

"I just realized that I have a crush on your best friend and you have a crush on mine!"

"Please, don't tell her!" Wally begged.

"Fine." Zatanna laughed again and Wally let out a chuckle.

"Well, I can tell you Robin does like you."

"Really?" She didn't dare believe it.

"Yeah, but he's really shy." Wally said. "I honestly never thought I'd see the day."

"Well, I think Artemis likes you too." Zatanna smirked.

"Really?" Wally asked skeptically.

"Well, yeah." Zatanna nodded. "I mean she's always getting a jealous look in her eyes when you flirt with other girls."

"I never noticed." Wally said more to himself. And just like that, the two became friends.

A few days later Zatana was still in a heavy debate with Wally over a movie they watched when they saw the team come in.

"How'd it go?" Wally asked Robin as he came in first with Superboy and Miss Martian.

"Perfect." Robin grinned and Wally smirked and was about to ask for details when he saw Roy and Artemis walk in together, laughing.

"I know!" Artemis was saying. "He is so touchy about his damned goatee."

"Does he still take forever in the morning making it look perfect?" Roy asked.

"Yeah!" And the two let out some giggles. "Hey, did Dinah sneak in and out all the time when you were there?"

"Oh god yes!" Roy declared. "Thank your lucky stars you don't live with him, I've been mentally scared for life by walking in on them in the most random spots!"

"Tell me about it!" Artemis laughed.

"Ok, who are they and what the hell happened to the real Roy and Artemis?" Wally deadpanned.

"It's the real me Kid, and I can embarrass you to prove it Mr. Sp-"

"It's you!" Wally shrieked and everyone laughed.

"Mr. who?" Artemis asked eagerly and Roy shook his head.

"Nope, that is some awesome black mail I have on him that I will use for my own selfish means."

"Bastard." Wally muttered, leaving the team to wonder what it was. Little did they know that Roy had walked in on him singing in his underwear, dancing and singing into his hairbrush, to Spice Girls. In Wally's defense he thought Baby Spice was hot. "But why are you all buddy-buddy with Artemis now?"

"Well, I have come to the conclusion that there is no mole." Roy said. "After seeing them all in battle, there is no question."

"He's learned to keep an open mind." Artemis smiled the first genuine smile Wally's ever seen her do, and if he was honest with himself it made him very jealous. But, as the king of denial, he simply shrugged and moved on from the topic.

The team soon parted ways and went to their homes, all except Roy. He had gotten a text from Kaldur and they decided to meet at Roy's apartment.

"Hey man, what's up?" Roy asked.

"I'm tired and I rather relax right now." Kaldur said and Roy understood. The two were best friends, mostly because they were the oldest and more mature than the others. It had been that way for years.

"You've been gone a while." Roy said.

"Yep, political stuff." Kaldur sighed. "Aquaman's son was officially named heir and there were many traditions that had to be done."

"Sounds tedious." Roy smirked.

"Yes, especially since Tula has been named Queen Mara's official second."

"Second?"

"She will become head sorcerer and is in personal training with the Queen, thus having the same position within the court as me, meaning we had to be together the whole time."

"Oh, I'm sorry man." Roy said, understanding. He knew what Tula meant to his best friend and how she broke his heart.

"It's not the end of the world." Roy smiled sadly. "You'll find someone. At least the girl you like is a good guy." It was now Kaldur's turn to feel sympathetic. When they worked together on the Luther case, Roy had fallen hard for Cheshire. Kaldur was the only one who knew, but Cheshire and Roy had went from fighting to sex many times over the last few months. Then they'd both leave there separate ways. They had started to meet purely for the pleasure now and Kaldur knew Roy was feeling conflicted.

"Well, get some sleep man. Tomorrow the league wants to talk with us.

"Alright, I'll crash on the couch. Night."

"Night." Roy said, going to his room.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**A/N: Short I know, but the next one is meant to be very long! And yes, this one is based off Performance and the next two will be based off Unusual Suspect****s, then the last episode, and then I am going off on my own, different to the second season. Though, once I watch the second season expect many one-shots XD**


	3. Awkward

Ch. 3: Awkward

"Shit!" Roy muttered as he looked at his clock. Either he slept through his alarm or it never went off, but whatever happened he was late. He quickly through on his suit and went to the living room and shook Kaldure awake. "We're late."

Kaldur let out his own Atlantian swear and they quickly got themselves together and headed to the mountain arriving just as Batman and Robin were.

"Finally." Artemis smirked.

"Red Arrow's alarm didn't go off." Aqualad explained. The team nodded, knowing full well that Kaldur stayed with Roy on occasion.

"Well, now that we are all here, we can get on with our meeting." Batman said. "As you know, Red Arrow, as of tomorrow, will be inducted to the Justice League." He paused for a cheer the teens gave him. "A few other members are joining the League, including Doctor Fate and Icon."

"That's great." Zatanna forced a smile and Batman turned to her.

"Doctor Fate has informed us that your father grants you permission to become a full member of the team."

"Sweet!" Robin and Artemis said at the same time and Zatanna gave a weak, but sincere grin.

"Also, your fourteenth birthday is January 18th, the day after Robin's." Batman continued. "Doctor Fate has informed the League of what the means and will allow your father a full 24 hours with you that day." (A/N: Yes, this is foreshadowing and will be important in a few chapters!)

"Really?" Zatanna was finally giving a true smile.

"Why is fourteen so special?" Robin asked.

"That's when people who have been studying the magical arts become fully developed and gain access to their full powers. It's actually set 10 years after study, so between 16-20 is more common, but my father started me young." She explained.

"Awesome." Artemis grinned at her best friend.

"Anyway," Batman said as he got the attention of the room back. "Icon will be joining as well and he has requested that his protégée Rocket join the team, and we have agreed."

"Who's Rocket?" Wally asked.

"Depends, who's asking?" came a sassy voice from the door way. They turned around to see a dark skinned girl in a tight fitting outfit and a very large belt.

"Kid Flash." He smirked. "Nice to meet you."

"Welcome!" Miss Martian smiled and the rest of the team waved weakly.

"We'll let you all get to know each other." Batman said, standing up with Flash and Green Arrow who were there as well. "Remember, be in the cave at 0600 tomorrow and we'll Zeta you to the Hall of Justice."

"Later." Robin said as they left. "So, Rocket, tell us about yourself."

"Well, I'm 16, from Dakota City, and I'm recently single." She answered simply.

"Bad break up?" Artemis asked.

"You know it." Rocket shrugged.

"I feel you," Artemis smiled. "I was recently single when I joined too."

"Really?" Wally asked, not sure how he felt about that.

"You're from Dakota?" Robin asked, he was the master of changing the topic. "Do you know Static Shock?"

"Um, yeah, Static and I go way back." Rocket said with surprise. "You know him?"

"Yeah, Batman and I have worked with him before." Robin shrugged. "I even asked him if he wanted to join the team but apparently he likes the small time."

"Yeah, he's always worrying about school." Rocket laughed.

"So, what are your powers?" Zatanna asked.

"My power belt." The girl grinned. "Icon's an alien, right? Well, I use his alien tech to help him fight crime. I'm the one who convinced him to be a superhero in the first place."

"Cool." Artemis smirked. The others went around talking about their powers and themselves, mostly just being pleasant, until it was pretty late.

"Well, I better get back or Alfred gets pissed." Robin finally said.

"Yeah, my parents hate when I'm out late." Wally frowned.

"But you're a superhero…" Rocket said, but it was more of a question.

"Yeah, but they don't like it too much." Wally shrugged.

"Really?" Artemis asked, not sure why she suddenly felt pity for him. At least her mom was supportive.

"Yeah, whatever." He glared at her before leaving.

"I'm headed to bed." Connor stated, giving Miss Martian a quick peck on the lips before going to bed.

"Wait, you and Superboy?" Rocket asked Miss Martian who just blushed.

"Well, I'll show you to your room then." M'gan said quickly and the girls laughed following her to the room Rocket was assigned. The other girls were surprised that Rocket was already set up.

"Black Canary helped me out earlier." She explained.

"Well, it was really nice to meet you and you seem like you'll be a great member to the team," Artemis said as she stifled a yawn, "But I need some sleep. She you guys tomorrow."

"Bye!" they chimed as she left.

"I'm going to go to bed soon too." Miss Martian yawned.

"You mean hang out with Connor until late?" Zatanna smirked as M'gan left with a blush.

"The team seems really interesting." Rocket said.

"Yeah, they're all really close." Zatanna said. "They all have history."

"It's a little weird coming in the middle of it all." Rocket admitted.

"Yeah, it is." Zatanna smiled weakly. "Especially with all the tension."

"Yeah, I noticed that." Rocket frowned. "What happened?"

"A lot, most of which I wasn't there for." Zatanna admitted. "Robin's mentioned a bit, but it's still pretty undefined."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to stick it out." Rocket grinned.

"Yep." Zatanna smiled. "Well, night."

"Night."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"I should be there with him." Rocket said as she watched her mentor get inducted.

"Well, we can't." Kid Flash said. "At least Roy made it. Good for him."

"Yep, the first of us." Robin grinned. Suddenly his watch started beeping.

"Cheshire?" Aqualad asked and Robin nodded. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Rocket asked as they boarded the bioship.

"Cheshire, villain." Robin explained the whole situation surrounding her. "We almost caught her last time."

"Well until someone screwed up." Kid Flash growled lowly. Artemis reddened but refused to look at him.

"Look, there's the plane." She said as she saw the wreckage, shocked that she felt a twinge of fear for her sister. "We should look for survivors." The team quickly got out and looked around.

"Where are the bodies?" Kaldur asked.

"Well, here's one." Came a voice and the team whipped around to see them. "And it looks good." Suddenly the Riddler had appeared with other villains and they attacked. The team immediately engaged in the best way they could.

Zatanna sent up a spell to make a snow storm and the team went into action. Artemis immediately went for her sister; since she knew all her moves she had the best chance.

"Superboy, take care of the force field!" Kaldur screamed.

"On it!" He shouted back. He took out the box his 'father' had given him and swore. Only one left, so he had to make it count. He shot up to do his job, not noticing Artemis below.

"Dad says his by the way." Cheshire smirked as she and Artemis fought.

"Well, tell him to go to hell for me." Artemis growled. "Why are you working with him anyway?"

"Glad you asked." Cheshire grinned, throwing Artemis off enough to knock her down. "Dad wants you to join as well. If you do, you'll be in on the loop."

"Why would I ever join you?" Artemis growled.

"Because, sister, you're no good girl." Cheshire stated as if it was obvious. "You're a bad girl. I seem to remember dad trying to kill a certain Cameron Mahket."

"Yeah, like you're so innocent." Artemis scoffed.

"Fine, then how about those drills dad use to make us do?" Cheshire smiled wider. "I seem to remember you liked those."

"I was seven!" Artemis growled again. "After you left, all of dad's attention went to me!"

"I'm sorry about that." Cheshire actually frowned as she helped Artemis stand up.

"Yeah, well at least mom cared." Artemis said. "I actually was given a choice to leave dad and I did."

"So was I, and I'm back." Cheshire shrugged indifferently.

"Yeah, but I'm not you." Artemis snarled as she attacked her sister again.

"Watch out!" Cheshire said, pushing her out of the way as falling rocks nearly hit her. "We're still sisters, and we are more alike than you want to admit. If you want to be on the winning side; the side that actually knows, respects, and trusts you; I'll pick you up tonight at nine o'clock sharp."

"Yeah, sure." Artemis rolled her eyes as her sister departed as the fight was now over.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked as he got to her.

"Yeah, perfect." Artemis said as she stood up.

"Artemis-" Kaldur started as he ran up to her.

"I'm fine." She cut him off. "Did Cheshire get away?"

"Yeah." Rocket said as she landed next to Zatanna.

"You let her get away again?" Kid Flash asked as he was the last one to join with Superboy.

"Give her a break dude," Robin said. "She was nearly killed by some falling rocks."

"Oh, well… glad you're ok." Wally mumbled. The team returned to the cave in silence to find their mentors there waiting for them. After Batman tore them out, and then congratulated them, they left to go to the welcome party.

"They knew we were coming." Kaldur stated.

"Oh god, not the whole 'mole' thing again." Artemis sighed.

"Mole thing? Again?" Rocket asked.

"There was a tip that there might be a mole on the team." Wally said, looking at Artemis out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, the main suspects being me, M'gan, or Artemis." Superboy said angrily.

"It's more complicated than that." Kaldur said. "And you're behavior has been troubling as of late. What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Superboy screamed before covering his ears.

"If you want more shields, come to Santa Prisca tonight." Came a voice that only Connor could hear.

"There's something I need to do." Superboy said. He turned around, head hung in shame.

"Last thanksgiving I went to Cadmus. I learned that I'm only half Superman's clone. The other half is Lex Luthor."

"Lex Luthor?" Robin asked just as shocked as the rest of the team. He was suppose to be a dedicative but he never saw that coming.

"Yeah, that's why I can't fly or anything." Connor explained the shields and Lex's instructions.

"Well, we can't judge you for what your family is." Wally said.

"He's not the only one with less than ideal relations." Artemis sighed. She went to the monitor and pulled up some files. "My mother is the former villain Huntress. My father is Sportsmaster, and my sister is Cheshire."

"So that explains…" Wally started.

"Yes, I was so desperate to be accepted I tried everything to keep you guys from finding out."

The rest of the team told her that it was alright, but Wally just zoned out. That really did explain so much, and he wasn't sure how to feel about it so he did what he did whenever he had no idea what to do. Make a joke.

"Ok, who's turn is next?" He said, slumping on Artemis' shoulder.

"Mine." Miss Martian said.

"I swear I was kidding." He stated. Miss Martian explained how she was really a white Martian, the team excepting her as well.

"What we need now is a plan." Kaldur said. "We have two options; Call the League or handle this ourselves." The team didn't need to answer; they all knew what the only option really was. It was time to move out.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

A/N Yes, long chapter, and it would have been longer but I decided to split it in two. Hope you like it.


	4. Finally

Ch. 4:

"Souvenir?" Wally heard from the door way. He had been staring at Sportsmaster mask, but spun around to see Artemis leaning against the doorway.

"Yep." He grinned. "You want to do the honors?"

"Sure." Artemis shrugged. She took the mask from him and placed it on the shelf. Suddenly she felt an overwhelming since of emotion and she felt her eyes tear up.

"You ok?" Wally asked sincerely.

"Fine." I said, turning away from him to hide my tears.

"That was amazing of you by the way." Wally said. "Facing your father like that. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"Thanks." Artemis muttered.

"My only question is why didn't you tell us before?" Wally asked and was surprised when she laughed slightly.

"Are you really asking me that?" She asked as she turned around to face him. "If you would have known when I first arrived, would you have been as accepting as you are now."

"I would have been even more of jerk than I was to start with." Kid Flash said with no hint of humor. "I'm sorry for that by the way; it was totally out of line."

"It's ok, I understand, really." Artemis told him. They stood awkwardly for a moment until Wally cleared his throat.

"Actually, there is one more question." Wally said. "I noticed your sister just walk away after your father was down. I heard her mention something about your child hood and then I remembered back when we lost our memories…"

"You want to know about my family." Artemis stated; it wasn't a question. "I had a rough childhood, what do you expect?" She didn't want to talk about it.

"Look, Artemis, I may not look like it, but I didn't have a perfect childhood either." Wally said. "Have you ever wondered why I use way too much humor? It's to hide the pain. My parents aren't… the best of people. They fought constantly and both drank… a lot. My dad…" Wally took a deep breath and finished quickly. "He used to beat me."

Artemis gasped. As much as her father tormented her he never actually hit her; excluding the last mission. Wally continued.

"I ran away and ended up living with my aunt and uncle." He finished. Artemis couldn't think of anything to say, so she simply hugged him. She felt him tense but hugged her back.

"My dad was training him to be like him." Artemis admitted. "An assign. When Jade left, all of his time was focused on me. I was a disappointment because I refused to kill anyone. When my mom got out of jail, I took the opportunity to get out."

"I'm glad you did." Wally said, hugging her a tad tighter. He pulled away slightly and his hands slipped to her waist while her hands twisted around his neck. They stared into each other's eyes and started to lean in slowly when their coms beeped.

(A/N: Quick interruption: As a victim of abuse, I take this subject very seriously. If you see it happening, or if it is happening to you, speak up and speak out. My doing it saved my whole family. 10 years and a ton of therapy later, my family has gotten through our issues and I actually have a good relationship with my father now.

On a lighter note I can't STAND the whole Roy-clone BS so I'm saying he was mind controlled. Thank you.)

Now back to your regular scheduled fanfiction:

"Damn." Wally muttered as Artemis quickly pulled away.

"We better…"

"Yeah…" Wally said and the left to see what the team wanted.

"Where were you two?" Robin asked.

"Putting up the souvenir." Wally shrugged.

"Well now that you're here, take a seat." Batman said. "The mole was Roy."

"What?" The team reacted in shock. "He was brain washed into betraying the League. We stopped him, but he ran."

"We will go after him." Kaldur said standing up, but Batman stood up as well with Red Tornado.

"No need, the League has it under control." The Bat said. "Just stay put kids with Tornado." And he left.

"Did Batman just call us 'kids'?" Robin scoffed. "Ok, something it going on here."

"Look out!" Zatanna said as she blocked Red Tornado from attacking Robin. Suddenly he shut down.

"That was weird." Artemis deadpanned. They team quickly rebooted Red up to his mechanical body and he told them that while Roy was brainwashed, he had infected the rest of the team, snapped out of it, and is on the run.

"We need to help him." Robin said solemnly as the rest of the team agreed.

"He's probably at his apartment." Kadlur said. They quickly went to his apartment and parked on the roof. "I'll go."

"Who's there?" Came a voice as Kaldur entered the apartment.

"Me." He answered.

"Oh yeah?" Roy said, arrow pointed to Aqualad's heart, "Then tell me something only the real Aqualad would know. Who broke your heart?"

"Tula." Kaldur answered quietly and Roy lowered his arrow. "We need to go."

They got back on the bioship to see Kid Flash and Rocket working in a corner.

"What's going on?" Roy asked.

"Apparently Rocket has the same IQ of 183 as KF." Robin explained. "They figured out how to reboot the system of the tracker-things to cancel out the affect and keep people from being re-infected."

"Great, we have another super genius." Roy sighed.

"Done!" Wally grinned and high-fived Rocket.

"Let's do this." Robin said.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

A/N: Yeah, I don't feel like doing the whole fight scene. XD

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Happy New Years." The computer said as it started playing the traditional song.

"Oh yeah, it's New Years." M'gan said, turning to Connor. "And it's an Earth tradition to kiss someone." She giggled as she kissed him. Oliver grabbed Canary and kissed her as well.

"You." Zatanna said, pulling Robin in for a kiss. It was their first kiss and they were both glad it was with the other.

"Happy New Year!" Rocket said as she gave Kaldur a quick kiss on the cheek making him blush.

Artemis and Wally just stood there awkwardly, trying not to look at each other, but Wally couldn't take it anymore. He quickly grabbed Artemis, swooped her into a dip as he kissed her deeply. They kissed longer than the other couples, who were too focused on those two to notice that Batman and Wonder Woman had kissed quickly.

Artemis gasped as Wally pulled away and she saw Green Arrow had pulled him off her.

"That's my niece!" Green Arrow scowled.

"We know she's not your niece." Robin smirked as Green Arrow put Wally down.

"Well she's still my ward!" Ollie stuttered.

"M'gan is my niece." Martian Manhunter said, "However I approve."

"Thanks Uncle John!" Miss Martian said, hugging him.

"Robin." Batman said, turning to his ward. "We'll talk later."

"You guys can't be ok with this!" Green Arrow sputtered.

"I'm just glad all the damn tension is gone." Flash shrugged. "As long as it doesn't jeopardize any missions, there should be no problem."

"Fine." Green Arrow gave up. "But I swear if you do the same thing Roy did!"

"What did Roy do?" Wally asked as everyone turned to see the blushing Archer.

"Let's just say it's a tie on who walked in on who." Black Canary said with a blush as well. Everyone had to laugh at that. They decided to get back to work to undo the damage. They tracked down everything except for the founding members.

"16 hours." Batman said. "There is a 16 hour gap on us."

The team, after helping as much as they could, headed back to the Cave, Roy going with them.

Roy had seen the kiss Rocket gave Kaldur, and managed to pull her aside.

"Rocket, right?" Roy said. "Nice to meet you."

"Um, nice to meet you?" Rocket answered.

"You like Kaldur." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, so?" Rocket asked.

"Look, he's a great guy and my best friend." Roy said. "He also just got his heart broken so take it easy on him, alright?"

"Sure." Rocket nodded.

"I'll see you guys later!" Roy waved as he took the Zeta tube out. He got to his apartment, dropped his things, and crashed on the couch. He was exhausted from the long day and wanted sleep.

"Hey sexy." Came a voice he knew well. He looked up to see Cheshire smiling at him… completely naked. "I came to congratulate you." She kissed him deeply, but he pushed her off.

"You're Artemis's sister." He stated. Her eyes widened before she smiled.

"Yes." She said.

"Just making sure I had that clear." Roy said before kissing her again. He was quickly naked as well and found that he wasn't as tired as he thought.

Back in the Cave Miss Martain and Superboy were simply holding each other while Kaldur and Rocket were talking/flirting. Zatanna, unfortunately, was alone since Batman had taken Robin back to Gotham.

"Her father knows I'm Bruce Wayne." Batman said.

"Wait, are you telling me I can…" Robin started.

"As a birthday present." Batman smirked.

"Sweet." Robin grinned and gave Batman a rare hug.

Robin wasn't the only team member in Gotham though. On the other side of the City, Wally insisted on walking Artemis home. They had been silent ever since the kiss, but they had been holding hands ever since and Wally wasn't about the let her go. They were only apart for five minutes, and that was so they could change into their civilian clothes.

"This is it." Artemis said shyly as she opened the door to her apartment. She went to a room and peaked in before closing it. "My mom's asleep." She whispered.

"I like your home, it's very cozy." Wally said. "Very you."

"Well, this is my room." Artemis blushed as she ignored his complement. She had no idea why she was bring him in here, but it just seemed so… perfect. She blushed as he looked around and settled back to her.

"Strangely I imagined gothic stuff for you." Wally admitted. "Not this artistic Asian design."

"It's Vietnamese." Artemis smiled. "That's what my mom is. I love the culture stuff. It's better than my Irish dad."

"Well, your room is gorgeous." Wally murmured as he slowly pulled her towards him. "Like you." He then pulled her all the way into a slow and gentle kiss.

The fast that he could do slow surprised Artemis, but she was quickly lost in the kiss. Their first one was hot and demanding since they had both ached for it so long. However this one was slower, more curious. They explored each other's bodies and memorized every inch. Somehow Artemis had ended up on her back against her bed, but she didn't care. Wally had moved from kissing her to her jaw line and neck.

He smirked as he felt Artemis tense at a particularly sensitive part of her neck so he sucked harder which earned him a moan. Artemis felt his erection slowly growing beneath her, but she ignored it for now and enjoyed Wally's hands that had sneaked up to her breasts. She tugged on his shirt and he quickly took it off as she took of hers. They continued to touch and feel until Artemis felt Wally's hand reach lower down her stomach.

Artemis broke the kiss and grabbed his hand. "Sorry." Wally said quickly. "I won't… I wasn't…"

"No, it's ok!" Artemis smiled at him. "I want to, believe me, it's only that it's not the best time of the month." Wally looked at her for a second before his eyes went wide.

"Oh!" He said. "I understand." They sat up awkwardly but Artemis leaned against him and he instinctively put an arm around her.

"Can you stay anyway?" Artemis asked quietly. Wally nodded and the settled in the bed embracing each other. They were silent for a moment when Wally spoke.

"Artemis, there's something I need to tell you." Wally said. "I'm not bragging or anything, but I'm not… you know. A virgin." Artemis simply looked at him and he quickly added. "It was with my girlfriend over the summer, and we broke up soon after because we just weren't right and…" He was cut off by a small kiss from Artemis.

"It's ok, really." She whispered. "I'm not either. It was also with my ex, who you should know is Icicle, Jr."

"Icicle, Jr.?" Wally asked surprised and Artemis blushed nervously.

"Well are dad's worked together and we knew each other…"

"It's ok, I was just surprised." Wally assured her. "And there's no pressure to do it immediately. I like you, a lot, and I want to be with you even if we don't…"

"Wow, who knew Wally West could be so mature?" Artemis smirked giving him another kiss. They softly kissed as they talked about nonsense and fell asleep still embracing.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Ok, so from here on I'm ignoring season 2 for this series and doing my own story plot I've had in my head. But there will probably be plenty of stuff about the new season XD.


	5. Quick Update!

Hey guys, quick note! I'm in the process of moving and the next chapter is a little late! I'm sorry, but I'll have it up no later than the end of this week.

On another note, the new episode? My mind = blown. That's all XD.


	6. The Old Me

Ch 5.

"Holy shit!" Wally screamed and jumped up in surprise as he woke up with a gun in his face.

"What's going on?" Artemis jumped up too and saw that there was a very large machine gun pointed at Wally.

"Who is this and why is he in your bed?"Said the gun's holder.

"Um, mom, this is Wally." Artemis said. "My…friend. And I swear nothing happened, we simply fell asleep."

"Shirtless?" Her mom deadpanned.

"He's Kid Flash mom." Artemis said. "We were tired coming back from a mission. I got hot in the middle of the night and took my shirt off and Wally probably did the same."

"Yeah, that's what happened." Wally said quickly and Mrs. Crock narrowed her eyes.

"Fine. I'll buy it for now." She said. "But we are going to have a long talk when you get home."

"Ok." Artemis smiled at her mom nervously. "Wait, when I get home?"

"Batman just called." She said. "Apparently you weren't answering your Com."

"Oh, well then I guess I'll go then." Artemis said. She kissed her mom on the cheek, grabbed the wheel chair and pushed her out of the room quickly. She turned around and looked at Wally shyly who was looking at her unabashed. They stood before each other in the morning light just staring.

"So, I'm your friend?" Wally finally asked.

"I don't know." Artemis admitted as she looked down at her feet.

"Well, being friends is kinda a big step for us." Wally attempted to joke and he smirked as her saw a small smile flicker on her face. He stepped closer to her, took her hand in one of his and raised her chin so she was looking in his eyes with the other. "But I'd like to be more, if you'd let me."

Artemis simply stared into his eyes. It was amazing that they had gone from hating each other to spending the night together in less than six months. She was overwhelmed with everything that had happen; the team finding out about her family, the attack on the league and everything with Wally. It was all just going too fast. But the answer was so obvious and right there in front of her.

"I'd like that." She smiled shyly. Wally grinned widely before kissing her again. He pulled away and looked over her body again and noticed that her gorgeous, flawless, olive skin was littered with a multitude of scars; some old and some brand new. There was a very long one that ran all the way down her side and he couldn't help put rub his thumb under it and felt her tremble at his touch. "That's from the first time I ran away. I fell when trying to climb out the window."

Wally nodded as he looked at all of her scars while Artemis looked at his. He always wore long sleeves so she never noticed all of the scars that were on his arms. There were many battle scars over his body but these seemed different. She gasps as she finally understood.

"Wally?" She asked and he looked away.

"That's from another life time ago. Well before I became Kid Flash." He admitted. "When my father… when I still lived with my family I was depressed. I thought everything was my fault and this was the only way I could cope." He turned to look into her watering eyes and gave a weak smile. "But I haven't harmed myself in years. After I got out, away, and met Di- Robin, I got better. It was like another life and I'm a new person. Better."

"I'm glad." Artemis said as she kissed him hard. They hugged and just held each other for a moment before a shout broke them apart.

"What is taking you two so long?"came the sound of Artemis' mom.

"Coming!" Artemis screamed back. "We better hurry up."

"May I?" Wally asked, but before she could answer he blurred into a speeding frenzy and he had dressed both of them in a matter of seconds.

"Gee, thanks." Artemis said as she found herself in her costume. But she smirked and gave him another kiss. "Thanks. Okay mom, we're leaving!" She shouted as they walked out the door. They quickly ran to the nearest Zeta Tube, Wally slowing down for her, and transported right to the mountain.

"Where have you two been?" Batman asked them with a scowl.

"'thearourmonitorsgooffandwe'rereallysorry!" Wally quickly explained.

"What?" Batman asked, annoyed now. Wally suddenly realized the entire team and league were there and got even more nervous, but his uncle spoke up.

"He said 'we were really tired you see after the nonstop action three days in a row with no sleep and we didn't hear our monitors go off and we're really sorry.'" The flash grinned.

"You two slept together?" Green Arrow shouted making both Wally and Artemis through their hands up.

"NO!" Aretmis said. "I mean we slept in the same bed…"

"YOU SLEPT IN THE SAME BED?" Green Arrow shouted and started in toward Wally.

"I swear, there was only sleeping involved!" Artemis said quickly. Green Arrow was fuming, but Flash came up to him and just laughed.

"It's all right GA." He said with a laugh. "Chill."

"Anyway." Batman said as he grabbed a hold of the attention of the room again. "We have several important matters to discuss. First of all the League has rules that the team WILL follow. In terms of relationships, it is allowed, but it is not to interfere with ANY business, understood?"

"Yes." The whole team agreed.

"Good, now the League will be focusing on repairing the damage we did and figure out what happened during the missing 16 hours." Batman continued. "However the team in on lock down."

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Well, even though you all did a fantastic job, we realize we have been neglecting you." Superman said. "So we are giving you all both a well deserved break and training."

"What do you mean?" Superboy asked.

"That means you will come with me and we'll work on your limits." Superman smiled.

"Also I would like to work with you a bit more M'gan." Martian Manhunter agreed.

"As for Zatana, even though you are skilled you have limited hand-to-hand training." Black Canary said. "I'll be training you more and I was hoping Robin could help with that."

"Agreed." Batman said while Robin grinned.

"I will need Kaldur in Atlantis with me for some unfinished business that was suppose to take place before this all occurred."

"Of course my King." He replied.

"Rocket." Batman continued. "We need you back in Dakota. Apparently there was a riot yesterday; Static and Gear have requested some clean up help."

"No problem." Rocket nodded.

"And Artemis." Batman said turning to her. "Even though we encourage training, we also encourage you to have a good civilian life. We know you are failing both Math and Science."

"Um, I'm not failing-failing." Artemis blushed. "Just sorta-failing."

"A D is a D." Batman said. " We were going to have Kid Flash tutor you, but with the recent developments can we trust you two alone?"

"Of course!" Artemis said while Wally nodded.

"Good. I expect you to pass." Batman said. Everyone broke off and went their separate ways. Rocket went out first to help her old friends.

"Hey guys!" She said seeing Static and Gear. They were like brothers to her and she loved their geeky-ness to no end.

"Hey Rocket." Gear waved. "Here for some cleaning?"

"You know it." She smiled.

"Hey, just to warn you." Static said. "Noble's one of the guys that got away."

"Thanks." She muttered. Noble, her ex. Back when she was a petty robber. But that was a different time and place and didn't matter now.

"Ok, let's get to work!" They spread out to help with clean up and assisted where they could. In the afternoon Rocket was on her own doing some heavy lifting when she heard a voice come from out of nowhere.

"Long time no see beautiful." Came a deep voice. Rocket turned around to see none other than Noble standing before her.

"I thought I told you I never wanted to see your face again?" She scowled.

"Well, I wanted to see how the whole superhero thing is working out for you." He purred. Rocket kept a stern face, but her stomach flittered.

"Pretty well actually." She narrowed her eyes.

"I miss you, you know." Noble said as he lowered his voice. "I keep thinking about you."

"Yeah, well I pretty much forgot all about you." Rocket said, though she didn't back up as he got closer.

"Well let me refresh your memory." He kissed her softly and she was lost.

Hours later she returned back to Static and Gear's headquarters to see them pigging out.

"Hey, where were you?" Static asked as he tossed her some chips.

"I ran into Noble." She sighed and Gear faced palmed.

"You didn't?" He asked.

"I did." Rocket said but quickly added "But I am NEVER doing that again. It was like a good bye. At one point in time I thought I loved him, but now I know I don't. I realized I have no more feelings for him."

"Finally." Static grinned. "So how's the whole Young Justice thing coming along?" he asked.

"Pretty good." Rocket smiled. "They're great. I can't believe you two won't join."

"Well I'm too focused on school." Gear said. "And Static's too focused on a certain Freda to leave."

"Well, Freda's good for him." Rocket smiled. "I'm going to the mountain to sleep but I'll be back in the morning. Night!" She called.

"Night!" They hollered back as they started a video game.

7:45 13

Tuesday 22 10:45 insurance card!


	7. Togetherness

Ch. 6

Rocket had left the cave to go to Dakota, and Superman and Superboy left almost immediately after.

"Ok, so where do we start?" Connor asked trying not to sound as excited as he felt. They had gone back to the Watch Tower and to the training room.

"Well, when I was first starting out I was focusing on strength." Superman shrugged. "Why don't we start there?"

"Sure." Connor shrugged as they went over to the weights. He grabbed a rather large weight and lifted it up perfectly before setting it down again.

"You have perfect form." Superman said in surprise.

"Um, yeah." Superboy shrugged. "Cadmus."

"Well, that certainly makes things easier." He nodded. "Then let's focus on how much you can lift." He led Superboy to a special machine that looked a tad ominous. "This is the lift as we call it. I toy Batman made for us so us meta-humans can have weights that challenge us."

"Cool." Superboy said as he laid down on the support. He grasped the handles like Superman told him and the machine turned on.

"I'm setting it to test." Superman explained. "It will apply pressure and you are to hold up as long as you can. Ready?"

"Yep." Superboy replied. He could feel weight as it pressed down on him but was able to keep it up. The pressure started to increase dramatically though and in about a minute he couldn't lift it. "Well, how'd I do?" He asked.

"Very good." Superman smiled. "Over five tons, that's more that anyone except me."

"Well, how much is that?" Superboy asked.

"Um, I don't know. I nearly broke the machine at ten tons and I haven't tried again because Batmna would kill me." he joked but Connor looked dejected. "Hey, I could only lift up to one ton when I was, erm, 16."

"Well, that's something then." Connor shrugged as he tried to look nonchalant.

"Come on, let's work on jumping. Ever been to Kansas?" Superman asked.

"Um, no." Superboy said wondering where this was going.

"That's where I'm from." Superman smiled. "There was a lot of room on the farm to run around." Superman lead Superboy to the Zeta tube and the two went on their way.

J'on and M'gan were still in the tower however.

"I understand." J'on said after M'gan had explained that she had kept being a White Marshin from him. "Truly I do. But the fact that you could… concerns me. Your mental abilities are tremendous."

"Really?" M'gan sais surprised.

"Yes." J'on nodded.

"I knew I always picked up techniques quickly but…"

"I am proud of you." J'on assured her. "You have done so well with the team. If you ever need anything, feel free to ask."

"Thank you!" M'gan screamed in delight as she hugged her uncle.

Far away back on earth in Star City, Roy was finishing up with a meeting of sorts.

"You're really starting to grow on me arrow boy." Cheshire panted. She smirked up at him as he was catching his breath just has much as she was.

"You have a way of making me grow." Roy smirked back. Cheshire purred as she rested her head on his chest.

"That's dangerous talk Roy." She said huskily. "I don't think you're ready for another round just yet." Roy laughed slightly but remained silent. It had been three days since the incident and he's spent the past two days in bed with a certain assign.

"Really Jade?" he finally said. "I've lost count of our rounds and I know you have too."

"I'll admit, your good." Jade sighed. "Best I've ever head if I'm going to be honest."

"You? Honest?" Roy teased, but smiled. "But yes, same for you." They laid in silence for another few moments not daring to speak their mind.

"You know this can't go anywhere." Jade whispered with a tinge of sadness.

"Yeah, I know." Roy whispered just as quietly. They turned around to face each other. "We should probably end this before it gets more complicated than it already is."

"We should." Cheshire agreed but didn't move. Aggressively, they both embraced each other and kissed passionately. Cheshire moaned in delight and Roy growled in pleasure. However it was quickly interrupted by the simultaneous events of Cheshire's phone ringing and a knock at Roy's door. They quickly split apart, Cheshire answering her phone as Roy through on some clothes to answer the door.

"Oh, hey Kal." Roy said as he opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you were the one who asked me to come by after my business in Atlantis was over." Kaldur replied. "She is here, isn't she?"

"It's scary when you do that." Roy deadpanned.

"I'll be back later then." Kaldur smirked. Roy groaned and closed the door. He went back to his room to see Cheshire fully clothed and putting on her mask.

"Leaving so soon?" Roy asked sarcastically.

"That was the Shadows." Cheshire said. "I have a mission."

"Oh, and what's that?" Roy asked, knowing full well he couldn't stop her if he tried.

"Actually an interesting one." Cheshire smirked. "The Shadows are, for lack of better term, pissed at the Light for double crossing them. I'm being sent to meet with a team to show them just how unwise that is. And like you know, I'm the best."

"Well, I have no problem with this." Roy shrugged. "That saves the league the hassle."

"I don't know when I'll be back, if I come back." Cheshire shrugged.

"Isn't that always the case?" Roy shrugged back. "Besides, it's not like I care that much." Jade's eyes flickered in anger slightly but she set her Jaw.

"Fine then." She glared. "Nice to have met you and we'll just be on our way."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Roy asked after a moment of them glaring at each other. Jade quickly walked up to him, slapped him, and then finally kissed him.

"You are such an idiot!" she declared to his dumb-founded face. "This is killing me! This, us! I want to leave but I always come back."

"You think I really want you to leave?" Roy yelled back. "Or to leave you? Not if I had a real choice." They both stood in silence.

"It's never going to work." Jade sighed finally. "It just can't."

"Yeah." Roy said bitterly.

"Why can't we just have a … mutual understanding or something?" Jade asked. "We both know each other's civilian forms now. We can have that part of our lives together, even if our masks's are enemies."

"As Red Arrow and Cheshire we are on different sides, but as Roy and Jade… envolved?"

"Yes."

"No work, nothing at all while we do this."

"Agreed."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Back at Happy Harbor, Kaldur had finally arrived. He went and plopped on the couch near Rocket who was watching some show about American Gypsies.

"Oh, hey." She smiled. "What's up?"

"Just got back from Atlantis, you?"

"Oh, finally finished helping Static and Gear with clean up." Rocket smiled. "I really hope their girlfriends keep them on a tight leash because I forgot how crazy they are.

"They sound like interesting people." Kaldur replied.

"Yep, two of a kind." She laughed. Her attention was pulled back to the television however and yelled at it. "Oh come on, that HAS to be the ugliest dress ever!"

"Is this a surface world tradition?" Kaldur asked in mild interest.

"No, they are gypsies." Rocket said as she explained the premise of the show to him. As she answered his questions they had gotten very close and they both noticed, and they quickly split away blushing.

"Um, another episode is about to come on, would you like to watch it?" She asked and Kaldur nodded as they sat in comfortable silence into the night.

The next day was the fourth day of gruesome torture for Artemis. Or as Wally called it, tutoring.

"So I switch the X and Y values?" she asked in confusion.

"No, that is to find the inverse." Wally shook his head. "You are trying to expand a Logarithm."

"THIS IS TOO HARD!" She screamed in frustration.

"Take a deep breath and just think!" Wally said. "You have the natural Log of 5 times X. When you have multiplying terms you can…"

"Add them together to natural Log of 5 plus the natural Log of X?" Artemis asked. (All my math is right FYI, I'm a math nerd so I know)

"Yes!" Wally smiled.

"I'm right?" Artemis asked shocked. "Wait, so since the 5 times X is over 2Y it turns into to natural Log of 5 plus the natural Log of X subtracting natural Log of 2Y?"

"Exactly!" Wally smiled even wider. "And since the fraction is all under the cubed root sign…"

"You put a 3 in front of each Log!" Artemis said as she FINALLY understood. She was able to finish the rest of her homework with ease and she finished the last problem with gusto.

"See, you can do it!" Wally said as he gave her a hug.

"Now I just need to get it to click for Biology." Artemis sighed.

"I know how to help with that one." Wally said as he shook his eyebrows at her.

"I'm a trained Paramedic, I know anatomy." Artemis rolled her eyes at him. "It's the whole plant section that gets me."

"Come on babe, I think you deserve a study break." Wally said as he kissed her jaw line and down her neck. He found the spot that he knew she responded to and sucked even harder. "Or at least a reward for getting your math."

"Wally!" Artemis tried to reprimand him but it came out as a knowing moan. "Don't stop. I mean stop. I mean… Wally." She moaned again has he sucked and nibbled as he finally made his way to her mouth. He slipped his tongue in lightly and she gasped as she kissed him back. They had been taking 'study breaks' every now and then the past four days, however she still reacted in surprise and pleasure to his taste and lips. She had never known a boy to be so confident in what they were doing.

Wally's hand was quickly sliding up her shirt but she had no problem with that. They were expertly taking off her shirt and bra simultaneously while Artemis tugged at his shirt. They were soon only in their underwear on Wally's bed in total bliss. One of his hands was firmly grasping her but while the other was on a boob. She put a hand to his and he grasped it, slowly pulling it down toward him. She gasped when she felt his erection under his pants and rubbed it slowly while Wally kissed her deeper. She knew what he wanted but decided to play with him a different way first. She slowly rubbed it as she kissed down his jaw line to his ear.

"You want this, right?" She smirked. He simply gulped and nodded. "Do you?"

"Yes." He replied huskily.

"Well you have been a great tutor, and you deserve a reward." She whispered. "But how much do you really want it?" Wally growled as he pinned her on her back and kissed her harder and more fiercely than ever before. "Well alright then." She smirked as she snuck her hand under his boxers and firmly grasped his manhood. She gasped and looked at it with wide eyes.

"Like what you see?" Wally asked, glad to finally have the upper hand.

"It's, wow." Artemis stuttered. "A lot bigger than I've had before." Wally smirked but frowned at the strange look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "We'll stop, I…" but she cut him off with a kiss.

"Get a condom." She said.

"What?"

"I said 'get a condom.'"

"Are you sure?" Wally asked but she stopped him with another kiss. He quickly grabbed one and put it on then went back to her. She nodded at him and he kissed her as he slowly leaned down against her… (Sorry, no full on sex.)

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

A/N: WOW! The word count id OVER 9,000! (XD). Seriously thought, excluding this little bit, it's exactly 9,800. Crazyness! More to come very shortly with the main plot finally revealed! (now it's 9,832)

EDIT: Ok, so people have been asking for previews about the next chapter so here: Yes, Robin and Zatanna will be in the next chapter. In fact, the main plot of the story is them with sub-plots of Spitfire. It's kind of an even mix of both. All will be revealed in the next chapter!


	8. Revelations part 1

"Wow, I can't believe I'm actually ok right now." Zatanna sighed after the last training session. 17 days of pure torture had gone by she was finally use to it.

"See, I told yah." Robin chuckled at her. "I'm just lucky I was born working out."

"Really?" Zatanna asked. He hardly talked about his private life and she found it intriguing.

"Yeah, my parents…" He got quiet and Zatanna knew better than to pry.

"Well, speaking of birth." She changed the subject. "Happy birthday!" She kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Zee, but I kind of distain birthdays." Robin smiled sadly.

"Well get Stained." Zatanna smiled. "I'll go get showered off while you do that then I have a surprise."

"Zee." Robin groaned. "Really, I don't want a big deal."

"It's not." Zatanna assured him. "It's just going to be you, me, and a bowling alley."

"I don't want to be stained…" Robin grumbled. "And I suck at bowling."

"So we'll put up the children's railings." She kissed him on the cheek.

"But what about my secret ID?" Robin said firmly.

"Has it ever been to Springfield, Maine?" Zatanna asked.

"No…"

"Then that's where we're going." Zatanna smirked. "You're not the only one who's good at kidnapping."

"Really now?" Robin couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, remind me to tell you about the time me and another friend kidnapped another friend at work, made her wear a pirate costume, and took her to an Annberlin concert." Robin couldn't think of anything to say and just kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Yep, I'm officially strained." He smirked. "And trying to stay whelmed but the over is slowly creeping in."

"Well why is the over creeping around in the first place?"

"Because I have been spending time with the most amazing girl ever."

"Really?" Zatanna smirked she leaned in closely to him, her mouth right about to touch his before she pulled away and headed toward the showers. "See you in a half hour."

"The over left and its cousin under just replaced it." Robin pouted making Zatanna laugh out loud.

"Trust me, over will come back very soon." She smiled. Exactly an half hour later the two were stepping through the Zeta tubes to a back alley near a small town bowling alley.

"Hello Miss Zatara." Said a kindly old man as they walked up to the counters. "Who is this young man."

"He's my boyfriend Mr. Harrison." Zatanna smiled.

"Boyfriend, huh?" The old man smirked. "How's the old man taking that?"

"Um, alright." Zatanna said with a forced smile. "Just two shoes, two balls, and a lane with child rails."

"Child rails?" The man asked with a laugh. "Alright." He gave them the equipment and assigned them a lane.

"It's ok." Robin said as he gave her hand a squeeze. They started bowling and having a fun time, mostly at Robin's expense as he still managed several gutter balls even with the railing up.

"Oh my god, Zatanna Zutara?" came a surprised voice. The couple turned around to see a group of kids standing there.

"Oh, hey Brit." Zatanna sighed as she responded to the blond that had spoken.

"Last time I heard you moved to Rhode Island." Another blonde said.

"I did, but I wanted to show my boyfriend my home town." Zee responded. The girls looked to Robin and he waved a hand.

"Hi, I'm Rob." He smiled at them.

"Really Zatara?" The first blonde asked. "Tall dark and handsome can't be with you by choice."

"Really?" Robin asked. "It took all my charm to get her to go out with me."

"Really?" the second blonde asked in surprise. "You're actually interested in the circus freak?"

"Hey, she's not a circus freak." Robin said. "She's amazing, better than you I bet."

"Whatever loser." The blondes left in a huff.

"Let's just get out of here." Robin said, leading her away. "So you grew up here?"

"Like you didn't figure that out already."

"Well, yeah." Robin shrugged. "Hey don't let them get to you." He was silent as they sat on a park bench. "I know you grew up with your dad and travelled with a circus during the summer."

"Yeah." Zatanna sighed. "Made it a little hard fitting in."

"Hey, I spent my whole life in the circus; I never went to a normal school until their accident."

"I never knew you were in the circus."

"Yep." Robin took off his sunglasses and Zee was amazed by his blue eyes. "As a trapeze acrobat actually. As part of the Flying Graysons."

"I heard about that accident." Zatanna whispered in amazement. "What a tragedy. Wait, so that makes you…"

"Dick Grayson, adopt son of Bruce Wayne." Dick finally told her. "I've been keeping it in all month. The Bat said I could tell you on my birthday." He smiled. Zatanna kissed hi quickly and smiled.

"Thank you." She frowned suddenly. "Wait, so Bruce Wayne is…"

"Yeah, but only Wally knows, ok?" Robin said seriously.

"Ok." Zatanna smiled. They kissed again before heading home to see the rest of the group was there as well, minus Superboy and Miss Martian. They all lazily watched a movie and went to bed, ready for Zee's big birthday party.

"Where is he?" Zatanna muttered in frustration. The party had started an hour ago and her father still wasn't here.

"Right there!" Robin smiled at her as he saw a de-Fated Zatara walking towards them.

"Dad!" She screamed in delight. She ran and hugged her dad fiercely and the whole league and team smiled at the two.

"Zatanna." Zatara smiled. "My beautiful daughter is 14 and now a fully fledged witch. And as a gift, I have a most excellent surprise for you." He gestured toward a young lady, about 16, who walked toward her.

"Kleo?" Zatanna shouted in shock as she ran toward the skinny girl with thick black hair.

"Zee!" The girl said as she hugged her tight.

"I thought you hated dimension travel!" Zatanna asked her.

"I do!" The girl said. "But I wouldn't miss this for the world! I even stole my brother's darn cat!" Zatanna saw the familiar tabby cat and frowned.

"Speaking of your brother, do you know what he was up to?" Zatanna asked.

"Giovanni mentioned something but didn't give me details." From the other corner of the room Artemis and Wally looked at each other as they recognized the cat themselves.

"He nearly took down the entire league!" Zatanna stated. The girl broke off into laughter.

"Really?" the girl laughed. "That's what he's been up to! Man, Klarion is such a _greedy_ little thing."

"Klarion the witch boy is your brother?" Wally demanded as he stepped forward.

"Yeah, and I'm Kleo. I'm a lady of Choas." She smiled.

"And you brought her hear?" Wally demanded.

"What is going on?" Batman demanded.

"She is a good friend of Zatanna's." Zutara explained. "Besides, she's technically Neutral."

"Yep." The girl smirked. "Klerion is Chaos of greed where I am Chaos of Love. So, I'm considered neutral." The girl shrugged. "Just as Nabu in that helmet is Balance of Temperance, but the Balance of Diligence can cause some bad so that is neutral."

"So this is a seven sins and virtues thing?" Miss Martian asked; she and Connor had arrived at the start of the party.

"Those are based on us darling." Kleo smirked. "But I'm just here to visist Zatanna, she's like a little sister to me."

"Alright, but no mess." Batman said. The party went on while Zatanna had some alone time with her dad and the team go to know Kleo.

"So you looked after her while Zatara was working?" Artemis asked.

"Yep. I owed a favor to her mom." Kleo smiled warmly.

"A favor?" Wally asked.

"Yep, she got me out of a tight spot. When she was pregnant she asked me to be the Godmother and I agreed." Kleo frowned. "Who would have thought that great woman would have died giving birth?"

"Wait, how old are you?" Wally asked and Artemis elbowed him. "Ow!"

"It's alright." Kleo chuckled. "It's a lot older that I look, let's put it that way."

Suddenly there was a strong blast of light and Kleo disappeared and Klarion was in her place.

"Wow, that trap worked better than I thought." He chuckled. Everyone braced for action but Klarion was quick as he immobilized them quickly. There was a meow and a new cat appeared as Kleo arrived. He walked over to the paralyzed Zatanna, picked her up, and was gone. As soon as he vanished there was a third flash of light with Kleo returning in holograph form.

"What happened!" Batman demanded.

"Klarion did a familiar switch, something I did not know he was capable of." Kleo glared. "Did he take Zatanna?"

"Yes." Robin glared.

"I didn't think it would be her!" Kleo said to herself. "Maybe Sialee but not Zee…" She muttered to herself.

"What happened to my daughter?" Zutara demanded.

"Klarion has taken her to be the queen of Camelot." Kleo sighed. She conjured up a dog familiar and traveled all the way to the world. "He made a deal with Mordrid a few centuries ago. He would find him a bride as long as Klarion got to bring the chaos. Since that meant a loveless marriage, or fake love, I had to step in. That's when Klarion and I went our separate ways."

"So why Zatanna?" Robin asked.

"Because she's one of the most powerful witches I've ever seen." Kleo admitted. The rest of the room went silent.

"We've fought Mordrid and Morgous before." Batman glared. "We can take them again."

"I'm afraid not." Kleo shook her head. "You of all people should recognize his pattern. He wants to take over the world, bring thousands of years of chaos, and have a powerful queen to rule with him. But they must have finally realized that Mordrid needs the queen first."

"So Klarion took Zatanna." Batman finished.

"Honestly, I didn't think he would or I would have taken measures to prevent it." Kleo sighed. "She's powerful, but young. I thought they would take Sailee since she's older."

"The Navajo girl you introduced Zatanna to?" Zutara demanded.

"Wait, Sailee Wood?" Roy asked, speaking up for the first time. Everyone turned around very surprised that he seemed to know this mystery woman.

"Yes." Kleo nodded. "A Shaman girl in New Mexico."

"I know her." Roy glared. "She was in my tribe."

"Your Navajo?" Artemis asked in surprise.

"Only half." Roy shrugged. "Problem is she ran away two years ago with her boyfriend."

"That explains it." Kleo nodded. "Sailee must not be a virgin anymore. That leaves Zatanna."

"Wait, so Zatanna was captured because she's a virgin?" Rocket asked. "That's just not right."

"No, it's not." Kleo agreed. "But she's only 14 and I know Mordrid; he won't take her yet. He is a gentalman."

"Yeah, who kidnaps people." Wally muttered.

"They must have feared she would not be for long. They will wait, but they would need me to get her to fall in love." Kleo narrowed her eyes.

"Then what do we do?" Robin asked.

"We find her." Kleo said as she turned to Zatara. "I am going to need Nabu back."

"You are correct." Zatarra sighed as he put on the mask.

"Kleo!" Fate rumbled the second he was back. "This is unacceptable!"

"Oh can it you old geezer." Kleo snapped. "We need to plan…"

To be continued…

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Yes, I know, Cliffy. Alright, so hopefully I'll crank one or two more chapters out before I leave for my summer job with no internet access over the summer. I love this story and I'm so happy it got to the exciting part. Any guess what you all think?


	9. Revelations part 2

Ch 8 – Revelations part 2

Zatana opened her eyes and looked around. She had no idea where she was and her head was killing her.

"Oh, you're awake." Came a masculine voice. Zatanna sat up from the couch she was on and look at the blond boy that looked to be about her age. "Thank goodness!"

"Um, I'm sorry, but who are you?" She asked in surprise.

"You don't remember?" He frowned. "I'm Mordred, your boyfriend…" He said shyly.

"Oh!" Zatanna was even more surprised. Her head was hurting and she couldn't remember a thing. The last thing she remembered was her dad telling her he wanted her to go to go meet some people. "What day is this?"

"It's January 19th." He told her. She looked stunned by this.

"I missed my 14th birthday?" She asked in a panic.

"You slipped on some ice and hit your head." Mordred frowned. "Maybe a bit harder than we thought."

"We?"

"Yeah princess." Came a cackle. "You don't remember me either I bet. I'm Klarion."

"Hello Klarion." Zatanna smiled. "Um, no offense, but I'm getting some magic vibes from you."

"Yep, we're all magic." Klerion laughed. "That's why your dad introduced us."

"Oh, ok." Zatanna said.

"Do you mind?" Mordred asked. "I mean to say, if you want to I can try to restore some of your memories?"

"Can you do that?" Zatanna asked in surprise.

"Yeah babe, of course." Mordred smiled.

"Um, sure, why not." Zatanna agreed. She found it odd she agreed so quickly, but she figured it was just from the injury. Mordred grinned widely and put his hands up to her head. She was surprised though when he kissed her deeply. She was surprised, but responded with enthusiasm. Memories started to flood into her; her and Mordred first meeting, her first kiss with him on New Years, and many fun dates.

"Wow." Zatanna grinned. "That was interesting."

"Do you remember?" Klarion asked.

"Yep." She grinned. "Where's your sister, I thought she was coming into the dimension soon."

"She's a little held up." Klarion shrugged. "I'll let you too love birds catch up."

Klarion cackled as he left the room. He walked to the next room to see an older, but totally do-able, woman sitting on a couch reading a book.

"Well?" the woman asked without looking up from her book.

"I was able to erase her memories and your son replaced them with some fake ones." Klarion said with a grin. "Hopefully that will make her fall in love with him without my sister."

"And if not?" The woman asked.

"Then I have so much dirt on my sister I can guarantee her help." Klarion smirked. "But while we wait maybe we could have a little fun Morgause?"

"Aren't you a little young for me?" She finally looked at him.

"Technically I'm older than you." Kalrion grinned.

"Down boy." Morgause said boredly as she turned back to her book.

Back at Mount Justice the team was doing everything to find her.

"Dude, you ok?" Wally asked Robin as he forced him to take a break.

"Well my girlfriend was just abducted by a lord of Chaos, but other than that things are going great." Robin said sarcastically.

"Dude, my aunt gets kidnapped at least once a month." Wally sighed. "I know what you're going through."

"I know." Robin sighed as well. "Hey, how's it going with Artemis by the way?"

"Great." Wally grinned. "We actually just…"

"You didn't?" Robin asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah." Wally smirked. "Thanks for asking."

"No problem." Robin sighed. "Just trying to stay whelmed."

"Dude, it will be alright." Wally told him firmly.

"Yeah." Robin sighed. "I'm going to go see if Batman's had any luck." And he left.

"How's he doing?" Artemis asked as she walked in. Wally took her hand and sighed.

"As well as he can." Wally sighed. "How about you, I know she's your best friend."

"Yeah, I'm worried," Artemis admitted, "But she's a smart girl. It's that Kleo I'm worried about."

"What do you mean?" Wally asked. "Fate seems to trust her."

"Yeah, but Zatanna told me about her." Artemis admitted. "And that she didn't leave of her own free will, she was forced. Zatanna didn't give me much details but she is a Lady of Chaos. Something just isn't right."

"You're right." Kleo said as she walked in with Red Arrow, Rocket, and Aqualad. "I am, and yes I cause trouble, but I can also fix it."

"We are going to go with Kleo to retrieve Sialee so she can assist us with finding her." Aqualad explained.

"Sialee's the Navajo shaman-girl, right?" Artemis asked.

"Yep, she's an artist with commanding the undead." Kleo grinned. "They always know the juiciest info."

"Um, alright." Wally said awkwardly. "Good luck with that." They left to go to the bioship when M'gan and Connor walked in with a phone ringing.

"Hey your phone has been going off." M'gan gave it to Artemis.

"Hello?" Artemis asked in surprise.

"I need you to get home now!" Came the angry voice of her mom.

"Why?" Artemis asked.

"Your report card came in."

"I'll be home soon!" Artemis said quickly and hung up. "Sorry, I have to go." She kissed Wally quickly and left. She took a Zeta Tube and arrived at her house quickly.

"Mom, there's kind of an emergency right now so can we do this later?"

"I don't think so." Came a voice Artemis certainly did NOT want to hear.

"Dad." She glared as Sportsmaster grinned at her. "Where's mom?"

"At work." He smiled. Suddenly he shot Artemis with a blow dart in her neck and she promptly passed out.

Miles away in the Bioship, Rocket wasn't feeling so well. She was currently puking in a bin and the others looked worried.

"Maybe you ate something bad." Kaldur said hopefully.

"I bet anything it was that nasty Atlantian food you made me try." Rocket tried to joke. All of a sudden Kleo gasped and went to her side. She raised her hands and a Rocket started to glow.

"What are you doing?" Roy asked as he concentrated on steering the ship.

"A simple spell to hell with her nausea." Kleo said. "Let me take her to the other room."

"Thanks." Raquel said.

"You're pregnant." Kleo told her quickly.

"What?" Raquel asked in surprise.

"Two weeks." Kleo smiled. "Sorry, I know love and the purest kind is between a parent and their child, even if you do not know it yet."

"I can't be." Raquel muttered. "I just can't."

"I'm sure Kaldur will be great father."

"Yeah, he would." Raquel said bitterly. "If it was his."

"But, I felt you two." It was Kleo's turn to be shocked.

"I was with my ex." Raquel admitted. "Right before we broke up. Kaldur and I haven't…"

"Oh." Kleo said in surprise. "Well, the spell I zapped you with was to help with morning sickness."

"Thanks." Rocket sighed. She was trying to wrap her mind around it when Roy's voice came over the intercom.

"We're here." He said and landed the bioship on an apartment building. They all got out and followed Kleo to the proper apartment and rang the doorbell.

"I swear, I just got Danny to sleep!" Came a rough voice. "Unless you're the queen of England kindly fuck off!" She said as she opened the door.

"How about a Lady of Chaos?" Kleo grinned.

"Kleo!" She gasped in surprise and hugged her. "I thought you had another three years?"

"I made a deal with my ex." Kleo shrugged.

"Nabu actually let you off?" Sialee asked in shock.

"Yeah, I have to help him out with his current project." She rolled her eyes. "I couldn't miss Zatanna's Decade."

"Oh no!" Sialee said in shock. "I completely forgot!"

"Well you're busy with your new baby." Kleo smiled. "But that is why I'm here. She's missing Lee."

"She's what?" She asked in shock.

"Who's at the door?" Came a masculine voice. A man walked into the room and Roy looked surprised.

"Jack?" He asked in surprise. The man looked to him.

"Roy!" The two smiled and shook hands.

"So you and Lee?" He smirked. "Her family must have been pissed."

"They were." Sialee said sadly.

"Sorry." Roy said.

"Hey, you of all people know how half-ies are treated."

"Half-ies?" Kaldur asked.

"Half Navojo." Roy confirmed. "Like Jack and I."

"We'll have time to catch up later." Kleo said. "Zee is missing and we need your help."

"What happened?" Sialee asked in surprise.

"All I know is it has something to do with Klarion the Witch Boy." Roy said.

"Klarion?" Sialee asked in surprise. "I thought he was also banished."

"Ok, what is with all this banish stuff?" Rocket asked frustrated.

"Later." Kleo glared. "He made a deal himself, but with whom I'm not sure. We need your special talents."

"You mean my Shaman training?" Sialee sighed. "I've been out of practice since Danny was born."

"That's bullshit." Jack laughed. "You use them all the time to change Danny's diapers!"

"Only when I'm really tired." She blushed. "Fine, I'll do it. But I need space."

"Go." Jack said. "I'll watch Danny."

"Thanks." Sialee said as she kissed him. She turned back to Kleo. "Let's go." The rest of the team followed her to a clear patch of forest and she started setting up a summoning circle.

"Kal, I need to talk to you." Rocket told him quietly and they retreated a slight distance away.

"Yes?" he asked her with a small kiss to her palm.

"Remember when you first asked me out and I admitted that I had… seen my ex just prior?" She asked him and Kaldur nodded. "I don't have food poisoning, but morning sickness. I'm pregnant." She admitted.

"But we haven't… so it's…" Kal asked in shock and Raquel lowered her head. He pulled her into a fierce hug as she cried on his chest. They stood like that for a few long moments until Kaldur pulled away slightly.

"I understand." Kaldur said. "I will be here to help you with everything."

"Thank you." Raquel said with tears in her eyes. They smiled at each other until they were interrupted by a scream. They raced back to the clearing where they saw Sialee being raised up in the air by what seemed to be… angry spirits.

"What is going on here?" Kaldur demanded. Kleo was glowing and seemed to be containing the spirits but Roy looked worried.

"I can't be sure, but I think the spirits are angry." Roy said. "I've seen Shamans at work before, but never like this."

"Its… because she's…out of … practice!" Kleo said with a struggle. "She…hasn't talked to…more than one…spirit at … a time…in a while. They're… angry."

"What can we do?" Rocket asked.

"Get Nabu." She grimaced. "Kaldur… you have signs…of sorcery. Stay." The three nodded and Roy and Rocket dashed back to the apartments.

"Jack!" Roy said quickly. "Sailee is in trouble in the woods back there. We need to go, but Kleo and Aqualad are with her. We're grabbing reinforcements."

"Thank you." He said, and dashed to get the crying baby. Roy and Rocket got on the bioship and rushed back to Happy Harbor.


	10. Desires, disclosed

Ch. 9 – Desires, disclosed

"In coming Bioship." The computer announced. Rocket and Red Arrow jumped out immediately and ran up to Batman, Wally, Robin, and Zatara.

"Sialee's in trouble." Roy said quickly. Kleo and Kaldur stayed to help but Kleo said they need Nabu. Now."

Zatara lowered his head and was silent for a moment. He went over and picket up the helmate and held it over his head. "When you find my daughter, tell her how proud I am of her." He quickly put the helmet on and Nabu screamed in frustration.

"That idiot woman!" He declared as he teleported to where Kleo was. The others were standing in shock until Raquel cleared her throat.

"Um, so how are things on your end?" Rocket asked.

"Not well." Robin glared. Miss Martian and Superboy entered now with Wally's phone.

"Hey, this started going off." Superboy handed it to him. Wally looked down to see it was text from Artemis.

"She says she's going to be a little longer." Wally said at the same time Roy's cell phone rang. His eyes widened and he answered it quickly.

"I'm a little busy." He muttered. "Is it an emergency?"

"My dad!" She gasped quickly. "He took my sister, he took her!"

"Slow down!" Roy said. "Where did he take her?" Everyone looked over to him now.

"I don't know." Jade said in frustration. "But he's angry, really angry."

"Calm down." Roy said, trying to get the others to give him some privacy. "How can I help?"

"I don't know." Cheshire screamed. "I just don't know!"

"Shh, it's ok." Roy said. "Meet me on the top of my apartment and we'll go from there, ok?"

"Ok." She said hanging up. Roy looked to the rest of the team and frowned.

"Zatanna's not the only missing team member." Roy sighed. "Artemis has been taken."

"What?" Wally demanded in shock. "But, she's with her mom!"

"Well, that was just her sister and she's freaking out because Sportsmaster took her." Roy explained.

"Why are on speaking terms with Cheshire?" Batman scowled and Roy flushed.

"That's not the important thing." Roy said. "Anyway, she's going to meet me at my apartment in ten minutes."

"I'm going with you." Kid Flash said immediately.

"I'll go too!" Miss Martian said, but Connor glanced at Robin who looked conflicted.

"I'll stay here with Robin to keep the search with Zatanna." Connor said, explaining his train of thought to M'gan via their mind link.

"Same." Rocket said. "Just in case that freaky voodoo works. Or worse; doesn't."

"Alright, let's go." Roy said as he, Wally, and M'gan went through the Zeta tube and popped out in Star City. They quickly followed Roy to his home and they went to the roof to find Cheshire there already.

"What are they doing here?" She asked with a glare.

"We're here to find Artemis." Wally glared back at her. Cheshire raised her eye brows and smirked slightly.

"You're sleeping with my sister." Cheshire stated but Wally didn't blink.

"We're in a relationship, yes." Wally said. "And I'd like to get her back."

"And I'm close friends with her." M'gan added.

"Fine." Cheshire said. "Well then, Sportsmaster has bases in every city, including this one. I can get us in and we can talk to someone who would know where he is."

"Sounds like a plan." Red Arrow nodded. "Lead the way."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Kleo!" Doctor Fate screamed when he appeared next to Jack and Kaldur, who may have jumped somewhat in surprise. "You stupid woman!"

"Oh shove it Nabu!" Kleo screamed in frustration. "Just help me out here!" Doctor Fate put up his own hands and released the same magical energy on Sialee. The light became very bright and the spirits released their hold on Sialee. She fell to the ground with another scream and was unconscious.

"You stupid, stupid woman!" Nabu said as Jack picked up Sialee. "You could have killed her."

"But I didn't!" Kleo screamed back. "You blow everything out of proportion."

"And you take no head of others." Doctor Fate declared. They glared at each other but were interrupted.

"Stop this arguing!" Kaldur said. "The important thing now is that she is safe and we try to find Zatanna."

"She's waking up!" Jack called as Sialee jerked up and started coughing.

"Sialee!" Kleo called as she ran to her old friend. "I'm so sorry, I would have never asked you to do this if I knew!"

"It's alright, really." Sialee coughed again. "The spirits were just a little… overzealous. They told me where Zee was. She was kidnapped by that god awful brother of yours!"

"Klarion?" Kleo asked. "We knew that!"

"Yeah, well they also told me that he's at Stone Hinge." Sialee told them quickly.

"Stone Hinge!" Nabu shouted. He started to teleport but Kleo stopped him.

"No!" Kleo said. "You of all people should know we can't interfere."

"What are you talking about?" Nabu demanded.

"You can feel it, don't lie." Kleo said seriously. "Whatever is happening, it's out of our hands now. Out of Klarion's too. We have to sit and wait."

"That's all I've been doing for years." Nabu glared.

"And that's what you'll keep doing!" Kleo yelled and turned to Sialee. "Go back to your son, enjoy life." She turned to Kaldur now. "Go tell your team what happened, we'll drop you off, and then we," She turned back to Nabu. "Will be in our own dimension waiting."

"Fine, you have a point." Nabu said. He raised his hands and suddenly Kaldur was back in the cave and they were gone.

"Back already?" Batman asked.

"I know where she is." Aqualad said as he started to explain.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Thanks." Cheshire grinned as she knocked the henchman unconscious. She, along with the rest of the small group, had gotten Sportsmaster's location out of the man and they headed out to the helicopter they had… acquired. They went to the helicopter and headed toward Central City of all places.

"So, you and Cheshire?" Wally grinned as he finally turned around to face the two since Miss Martian was flying.

"Um, kind of." Roy shrugged and Cheshire rolled her eyes.

"Red Arrow and I are not together." Cheshire told Wally. "However Roy Harper and Jade Crock are."

"So you're only dating when you're in civies?" M'gan asked.

"Yes." Roy shrugged. "Is that a problem?"

"No, no problem." Wally said quickly. He lowered his head and was silent for a moment. "Let's just get Arty back." They flew in silence until they got to his city.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Junior, how are you?" Sportsmaster said as he saw his old friend's son.

"Alright." He shrugged. "Belle Rev wasn't nearly as bad as everyone thinks."

"Good to here." Sportsmaster said with a hearty laugh. "I know you just go there, but I need a favor."

"Sure." Icicle shrugged.

"I've got a prisoner in Cell 1 that needs some food." He said. "Bring them the tray in the kitchen."

"I'm not a servant." Cameron glared.

"Yeah, but you're going to want to meet this prisoner." Sportsmaster smirked. Cameron raised his eye brows and took the tray. He walked down the hall and entered the room.

"Chow time." He said as he entered, but stopped dead when he saw the blond in the cell before him. "Arty?" he asked in surprise. Artemis looked up from the bed she was laying on in shock.

"Cam?" She asked. She rolled her eyes and stood up. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"My dad and I are working with your dad." Cam told her easily. "What are you doing here, and more importantly why are you locked up?"

"Dad got pissed off at me." Artemis said with an eye roll. "Apparently becoming a hero put him in a bad mode."

"You? A hero?" Cameron said with a laugh. "Bull shit."

"I'm actually part of the Justice League." Artemis said nonchalantly.

"The Justice League? Stop joking." Cam said with a smile but he slowly frowned. "You're not joking."

"Wow, really?" Artemis rolled her eyes again.

"I can't believe you're with them!" Cam shouted. "After all we've been through!"

"You honestly can't believe I'd stay here." Artemis growled.

"Well, maybe." He approached her with a low voice. "If you stay with me."

"I'm with someone else." Artemis told him.

"Who?" He asked.

"That Flash Junior." Came Sportsmaster's voice form the door way.

"It's Kid Flash." Artemis growled. "And yeah." Suddenly there was a loud bang and the building rumbled. There was a blur of air and suddenly there was a very angry red head standing before them. "Speak of the devil."

"Don't touch her again." Wally growled as he punched Sportsmaster, opened the cell, and grabbed Artemis all within two seconds and ran out to the waiting helicopter.

"Took you long enough." She grinned as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You're welcome." Cheshire grinned. Artemis turned around and glared at her for a moment before they started hugging. "I couldn't leave you with dad again."

"I'm so glad you're safe." M'gan said as she took her turn to hug the archer.

"Same." Artemis said. "My dad didn't do anything, but I think that's why Cam was there."

"Cam?" Cheshire asked. "Wow, he really is pissed."

"Um, who's Cam?" M'gan asked.

"Icicle Junior." Artemis sighed as she turned to Wally. "My ex."

"Oh." Wally shrugged. "Well, glad he's your ex." He smirked. "And I'm glad you're safe."

"Please tell me Robin had as much luck as you did." Artemis asked and the others frowned.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~


	11. Author's Note! Important!

Hello everyone! Just want to let you all know that this story is NOT abandoned, I'm simply a Camp Councilor this summer and will have no internet access until August. Sad, but true. However, I know exactly what I'm doing with this story and can't wait to finish it for you all! I'll be working on it, slowly, in my spare time so I an simply upload it when I get back! Well, have a good summer everyone!


	12. Fate

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Chapter 10: Fate

"Take that damn helmet off." Kleo snapped at Nabu as they teleported back to their main dimension. Nabu glared at her as he took of the helmate. But instead of becoming Zatara, he became a middle eastern man of about thirty five.

"Your turn." He replied and Kleo glowed as she aged slightly to about twenty eight. "I haven't seen you like that in centuries."

"Same here." Kleo agreed softly. "I missed you." She admitted after a few moments.

"Me too." Nabu said as the hugged for the first time in a while.

"I know you're itching to help, but fate is even out of your hands now."

Miles away and in another dimension, the team had gotten to stone hinge and made their way to Morgana's lair.

"Robin, are the sensor's hacked?" Kaldor asked.

"Yes." He said with more seriousness than most people had ever heard from him.

"Ok, Miss Martian, take us in." The team snuck into main gallery to see Zatanna and a boy they'd never seen before. And they were kissing.

"Hey you two, sorry to interrupt, but we have company." Came the familiar voice of Klarion. But there was a sudden scream and he vanished.

"Kleo got him, let's move." Kaldur said and the team hopped into action.

"Zatana, we're here!" Artemis said as she ran up to her best friend.

"What?" She asked somewhat snarky. "Why are you interrupting my date?"

"You're date?" Wally asked.

"Yes." Zatanna snapped. "Trulb tou ohw uoy yllaer era."

"I'm Artemis Crock, your best friend." Artemis blurted out and Zatanna looked shocked.

"No you're not." Zatanna said. "I've never met you before."

"If you are done harassing us, can you leave?" Mordrid asked tensely.

"Not until you release Zatanna." Robin snarled.

"And who are you fly boy?" She snapped.

"I'm … Robin." He hesitated.

"The boy wonder?" Zatanna asked. "My father's friends with Batman." She frowned, but shook her head.

"Zatanna, get rid of them." Mordrid told her. "They're just a bunch of hooligans." His words seemed to have an effect on her and her eyes narrowed. She started to shout out spells with precision that astonished the team. Not wanting to harm her, they dodged the blows.

"We need to break that spell." Artemis said as she hid behind a pillar with Kaldur.

"Kleo mentioned how it can be broken." Kaldur said carefully. "But it's a long shot."

"Whatever it is let's do it fast." Wally said; Artemis and Kaldur weren't surprised to see him appear. He kissed Artemis quickly before jetting off again.

"So what do we need to do?" Artemis asked as she shot a few arrows at Mordrid who was laughing at the scene before him.

"Not we." Kaldure said. "Apparently only the kiss of true love can either completely seal the spell, or break it."

"Great." Wally said as he came back to the barrier. "So what, we have to find her prince charming."

"No, just her boy wonder!" Artemis answered in understanding.

"Robin?" Wally asked skeptically. "They're only fourteen for starters, and they've only had one real date. We've… you know, and we're not in love… Are we?" He asked hesitantly. Artemis narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"Let's solve one crisis before we start another." Kaldur suggested mildly.

"Agreed." Artemis sneered. "Kadlur, cover me. Kid Flash, go get blown up." She immediately stepped out and began shooting arrows through the water shield Kaldure created.

"Robyn, I have a plan, follow my lead." She said. He nodded and followed her attack, steadily gaining ground until they had managed to separate Zatanna from Mordrid.

"Zatanna, listen to me." Artemis said quickly. "You're under a spell. You can break it."

"Why would I be under a spell?" Zatanna asked furiously. "Why should I believe the people breaking into my boyfriend's house?"

"Because I can see the doubt in your eyes." Artemis answered truthfully. "Try one little thing and if it doesn't work, we'll leave."

"Artemis, what are you doing?" Robin asked but she ignored him.

"Kiss Robin." Artemis said simply.

"What?" Zatanna asked, completely oblivious now to the distraction that the rest of the team was doing to keep Mordrid occupied.

"You told me three weeks ago that you had the biggest crush on him." Artemis rolled her eyes. "And I know you feel an attraction right now to him. Kiss him."

"Fine." Zatanna said, clearly not understanding completely why she actually _wanted_ to kiss this strange boy. She walked over to him, grabbed his spandex shirt, and kissed him soundly on the lips. She was surprised at the immediate reaction she had and they pulled each other closer to deepen the kiss. Suddenly, Zatanna fainted and Mordrid screamed as he realized what happened.

"NO! I WILL. BE. KING." He shouted as he let lose some spells, but the team easily deflected him.

"Anger makes you sloppy." Robin said with a serious face as he easily made his way over to Mordrid and punched him square in the jaw. He passed out cold and suddenly Kleo and Nabu appeared again.

"Good job." Kleo smirked. She quickly bound him, then turned around to look at Nabu. "I'll hold on to him and Klarion for a little while. I still have 98 more years to my sentence anyway."

"Maybe it can be reduced to only 44 years." Nabu said in a contemplating voice. "That is, if you keep those two in check. Seems as though Morgana disappeared though."

"Too bad. Maybe we can look for her sometime." Kleo smiled sadly. "Maybe even talk to Merlin a bit. Haven't visited him in ages."

"It's a date." Nabu said as she disappeared. "Let's get you kids home." He turned to the group. He let out a large flash of light and teleported them all back to the cave.


	13. Epilogue

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Epilogue:

That concludes Undisclosed Desires. Check out the Sequel: Changing Tides to see what happens next. I can tell you there is a LOT more coming. Here's a sneak peak:

Ch. 1- As normal as it gets.

"Hey." Zatanna said as she opened her door before the boy behind it could even knock.

"Oh, hi." Robin blushed. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yep." She smiled. She picked up her purse and checked her hair one more time before walking up to Robin and holding his hand. "Let's go."

The couple walked to the living room where the rest of the team was waiting. Artemis and Wally were arguing, Conner and Megan were talking, and Kaldur and Raquel were simply reclining against a wall.

"Finally." Artemis said when she saw them. "Let's go eat." She sent a glare at Wally and Robin had to snicker.

"Dude, what did you do this time?"

"All I said was that back at my high school, some chick asked me out." Wally replied, flustered.

"Idiot." Zatanna shook her head as Robin laughed out loud. The rest of the group quickly went through the Zeta tubes and stepped out in Star City. They were going to a nice restaurant that Green Arrow had treated them to.

"Hello, Artemis Crock. I'm Mr. Queen's niece." The blonde said to the hostess.

"Right this way mam." She smiled and led the teens to their booth.

"Man, it was so nice for Ollie to let us have this dinner." Meagan smiled. It had been two months since the events right after New Years and the teens were enjoying the down time.

Megan and Conner were continuing their training with their mentors, Raquel had told the league of her pregnancy and Kaldur was helping her out, Artemis and Wally were dating, but they seemed to argue at least once a day, and Robin continued to help Zatanna with self defense.

After the nice dinner they all separated to go home and spend time in their pairs.

"Hey Z, you want to come over to the mansion and watch a movie?" Robin asked Zatanna.

"Sure." She smiled and they quickly left.

"Hello Ms. Zatarra." Alfred said as he opened the door.

"Hey Alfred." Zatana smiled.

"Would you two like some popcorn?" Alfred asked.

"You know us too well." Zatanna smiled.

On the other side of Gotham Wally was walking Artemis to her door.

"Hey, my mom's at a friend's tonight watching her daughter."

"Oh really?" Wally said, taking out his phone.

"Who are you texting?" Artemis smirked.

"My mom, telling her I'm staying at the cave." He smirked.

"Oh really, darn." Artemis yawned. "I'm not really tired, but I guess I'll just go to bed if you're leaving." She said as she opened the door. Wally growled and pushed her inside and sped up the stairs and into her room.

"You're too mean to me sometimes." Wally complained.

"Well then I guess I'll have to make it up to you." She smirked and then kissed Wally passionately. He growled again and pushed her on her bed and crawled on top of her.

"You're going to be the death of me." He moaned as he quickly rid of them of their clothes.

"I know." She giggled, but that quickly turned into a moan as Wally bit her neck.

As they lost themselves, two other couples were in the same situation. Superboy and M'gan had since begun a more intimidate relationship while Raquel's hormones were going crazy with her pregnancy and Kaldur was more than happy to help out.

"They think they've beaten us." Sports master laughed.

"So they do." Came a voice from across the room.

"And the Kroloteans are cooperating?" Queen Bee asked.

"Of course." Came the strange voice again.

"This is going to be fun." Sports master grinned.


End file.
